


Caught In A Drider's Web

by kazesuke



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Non-Consensual, Objectification, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: The Champion had long gotten used to the encounters of this world. Lose and the winner took what they wanted. Win and you could turn the tables.But not all creatures play to the rules of the world. Something the Champion had yet to learn.





	Caught In A Drider's Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



The Champion couldn’t tell how long she’d been in the swamp. It was always like this though, perpetual twilight as she pushed aside familiar cobwebs and continued on into the depths. 

She’d been in this world sometime now and from her trips up to the mountains she was sure this was one of the few areas she hadn’t explored. Not that she could tell if she’d been to this part of the swamp before or not. It was a swamp, it honestly all looked the same. 

Her head turned sharply to the side as something dashed past in her peripheral. The skittering, clicking noise bounced off the trees until it sounded dull in her ears but still she continued. 

She was still a little bit fearless and a little bit too used to the ways of this strange world. 

Looking ahead once more, she took a few steps before she felt the tug at her ankle. The Champion moved to brush away what she thought would be long abandoned spiderwebs but the web encircling her ankle was taut and new. 

Shit.

She looked back to the path quickly and saw her captor. 

Her spidery body glistened, despite the darkness, and her humanoid form jutted from the large body and spindly legs. 

The Champions eyes moved up from the visible clit to the two rows of large breasts that she couldn’t help but stare at. The spider woman’s nipples were black, perked and hardened - glinting like the rest of her body. Gold chains hung from her breasts, crossing and brushing enticingly as if inviting someone to dare and touch them.

The soft chuckle tinged with spitefulness drew the Champion’s gaze further to the extra eyes. Bright turquoise blinked back, not all at the same time, as the Drider’s lips glistened.

Her lips curved into a predatory smile and she hummed. “What a pretty little morsel has stumbled into my trap.” 

The Champion had forgotten all about the web at her ankle and before she could argue back, another web shot from the woman before her. The Champion should’ve been more careful. 

She reached for her sword but the Drider was out of reach. And then suddenly she wasn’t as the space between them seemed to vanish and the sword was batted from the Champion’s hand like it had been nothing. 

Strong hands cupped her face and forced her up before glistening lips descended on hers. The Drider held her hard and fast, leaving the Champion no room for her own choice of movement. 

A tongue forced its way into her mouth and she tried to struggle but the Drider’s grip was ridiculously strong and fingers only tangled in her hair until any slight movement from the Champion had her feeling like her hair would be torn out. 

Liquid slid down her throat and she felt the trail of its burn as it insidiously flooded her system and pooled in the pit of her stomach. 

The Champion had long come across aphrodisiacs and she had to guess that this was another one. Her mind was growing foggy as it always did, even as she tried to struggle. She thought she struggled at least but her mind and body seemed to be drifting further apart. 

“Much better~” The Drider cooed, finally ending the kiss and taking stock of the Champion’s dazed expression. Her thumb dragged over soft lips and she shivered with delight. “Yes, you’ll be perfect, I think.”

Whilst The Champion’s mind was addled with lust, she wasn’t completely oblivious as she yelped and felt more sticky strands capturing her wrists and spreading and suspending her before the Drider. 

Her armour clattered to the watery ground, splashing loudly as her clothes were pushed aside or cut loose.

Delicate fingers rubbed against her slit. “My little morsels don’t usually get so wet this fast, you must really enjoy being tied up and helpless, slut~” 

The Champion gasped and squirmed but shook her head no. She didn’t! It was the aphrodisiac she’d been poisoned with. The Drider had to be lying.

“No?” the Drider asked mockingly, fingers trailing over the Champions thighs and watching them tremble. “Of course not, little morsel~” 

The Drider’s long fingers slid further up her body, groping and massaging the Champion’s breasts. A shiver wracked her body and she moaned. A stuttered objection slid past her lips but the Drider showed no sign of hearing it. 

Despite being hoisted well above the dank water, the Drider still towered over the Champion, breasts hanging and the criss-crossed chain hanging lower. The coldness made her suck in a breath as the delicate chain dragged and danced over her skin, but in the end it was just one more thing to arouse her.

Long fingers pinched and twisted her nipples, pulling her large breasts before squeezing them in large, spindly hands. The Champion gasped and shuddered, her nipples becoming sensitive despite the muggy, warm air of the swamp. She yelped at the cold brush of chain but the Drider only grinned at the tremble it left behind. 

“Such a pretty little thing, so easy,” the Drider taunted but it only made more warmth curl in the Champion’s stomach. Shit! The Drider seemed to catch on as she pressed her hips closer, rubbing her pussy against the Champion’s. “Almost too easy~”

The Champion struggled again, only come to a juddering halt when she felt something swell. She couldn’t look down but the insistent rocking of the Drider and the moans falling down above her, dripping like the venom that splashed on her breasts were incredibly distracting when each thrust brushed up against her clit and desperate pussy.

With each thrust it felt longer, wetter as it spread the Champion’s own juices and the Drider groaned about her pretty little morsel, hands not leaving her breasts, squeezing until her nipples were desperate for attention. 

The Drider rose up for a brief moment and the Champion caught sight of the Drider’s newly formed demon dick where once her clit had been. The Champion expected pain when the dick disappeared from sight and pressed to her entrance. But the Drider thrust quickly and the Champion found it not as thick as others she’d taken before and a whine of disappointment escaped her before she could clamp her mouth shut. 

“Oh yes, little morsel. So wet, so warm, so inviting. You sound disappointed, perhaps I can help.” She giggled and the Champion found herself almost gently gathered up against the Drider’s impressive torso as her bonds were cut loose before being replaced with new ones. 

The shift made the cock inside her rub and tease, pleasure sparking in her belly and launching a string of moans. The Champion soon found her legs and arms wrapped around the Drider and bound there, still impaled on the demon cock.

And then the Drider began to move. The Champion whimpered, whether from fear or the slow bump and grind of the demonic prick inside her, even the Champion didn’t know. 

Pleasure built slowly with each movement from the Drider, the Champion’s pussy getting pounded with each movement as gravity did most of the work. It drew the Champion’s distracted focus to nothing but that. Each ridge rubbing inside her greedy pussy as her juices slid down the cock and onto the Drider’s shiny, black body. 

She was making a mess. A dirty, slutty mess but then another bump and thrust would send the thought spinning from her mind as her body slowly worked into a frenzy. Her orgasm was quiet but strong as she shuddered and trembled against the Drider. 

“Already, little pet? What a good little thing I found.” The Drider cooed and the Champion hated the burst of warmth the praise caused. 

Her hair was tugged sharply and she was kissed once more. Pleasure and venom still lingering in her system, she kissed back, almost craving the liquid that burned and trickled down her throat. Her insides burned and her pussy clenched around the cock inside it. 

The Drider moaned happily, thrusting her hips up before pushing the Champion’s mouth to one of her breasts. She latched on to the black nipple, sucking and swirling her tongue eagerly. The thought that she’d been protesting about all this not long ago flitted across her brain and ended up discarded. How could she have protested something that felt so good?

The Champion moaned the pleasure around the tit in her mouth, rocking and grinding on the cock so graciously buried in her pussy. The Drider cooed and shuddered, stilling in her travels as she fucked up into the Champion. Spidery fingers gripped her ass and bounced her up and down as much as the web around her allowed. The Champion cried louder with each thrust, trembling again as she drew closer. Each moan from her was punctuated by a whisper from the Drider. “Mistress. Mistress. Mistress.” 

The Champion didn’t know why, too caught in her own pleasure and gasped sharply when the Drider came. But the Champion whined when she was left desperate and wanting, the Drider’s cum already sliding out of her along with her soft dick as it shrunk back into her clit. “Mmm good pet. Are you empty, little one? Or were you not finished yet?” She flashed a smirk. “Call me Mistress and I’ll let you come.” 

Something in the back of her mind resisted and rejected the notion but as a finger brushed slowly over her wet, desperate lips and the venom running through her sang - she caved. “M - Mistress-” Once couldn’t hurt. The thought rushed out of her as her orgasm overtook her, fingers plunged deep in her pussy. She’d get to come and be cut free and she could return to camp. 

Her second orgasm left her trembling and whimpering and even though the aphrodisiac hadn’t entirely run its course, she sagged against the Drider and soon fell asleep to the soft murmurs of her captor. 

 

The Champion was warm when she woke, something soft encompassing her. It was surprising but it quickly came back to her that she’d been in the swamp and had been caught unaware by a Drider. Had she stumbled back to camp and forgotten about it?

She opened her eyes and the dark canopy of the swamp looked back. Right, good, that was right but then why was she so warm? 

The Champion tried to move but nothing did, not even a single finger. “N - no, this isn’t -fair!” The monsters were supposed to have their fun and leave. She was supposed to lose in combat in the first place, not be snuck up on.

A happy sigh puffed against her neck and the Champion stiffened in surprise. “Oh dear, pet. Did you think I was like those other, silly creatures? Now why would I let such a wonderful pussy go? It just means they’ll send another one of you, perhaps that one will be even better. But don’t worry, my little morsel, I only have eyes for you right now~”

A sharp burst of pain blossomed from her neck as a finger plunged into her pussy. The Champion yelled and tried to wiggle away but the venom burned her veins and warmed her belly. Soon the pain dampened in her neck and the finger pressed deeper, curling and pressing in just the right place. The Champion moaned, all but forgetting the fight she’d put on not 5 seconds ago. 

Where before the Drider had drawn out the pleasure and claimed her own, this time she made quick work of it. Maybe to prove how much control she had as the Champion found herself begging and trembling with orgasm by the time two fingers had curled inside her and rubbed just the right spot. 

The Champion sagged in her bindings and more venom dripped into her mouth, making her groan and whimper. 

“Thank you, mistress,” the Drider murmured firmly. 

“Thank you, mistress…” the Champion murmured in a daze, drifting off to sleep on her tide of pleasure. 

 

The Champion woke sharply again, still bound, still staring at the same canopy but it wasn’t her own body that had woken her this time. 

Pain in her thigh made her tremble before the familiar burn made her pussy wet and her heart hammer. “Mistress-” left her lips unbidden, on a sharp gasp, and the Champion could hear the chuckle. 

Venom coated lips brushed and pressed against the Champion’s now wet pussy, nose nuzzling and inhaling. Moans filled the air as the Drider took and licked and swallowed. 

It was messy, trembling and warming as the Champion’s aphrodisiac brain felt grateful for the pleasure being taken from her. Surely… she shouldn’t like… this? 

But another jolt of pleasure scattered the thought as a fang delicately grazed her wet pussy and a tongue delved deep inside. “Mistress! Please!” 

Another chuckle and webbing was split so the Champion’s legs could be pushed impossibly wide but she held them there, tried to make them wider in desperation for the pleasure. 

A deep groan of satisfaction vibrated against her pussy as she tumbled over the edge and gush after gush of cum escaped her into the Drider’s greedy mouth. 

The Champion sagged and trembled, still buzzing and desperate. The aphrodisiac burned inside her, reminding her that her new needs and wants were satisfied. 

“Pretty, desperate, little morsel. You taste so sweet, pet. Do you want more?” 

She should have been wary of the grin, should have known it was a trap but she only nodded. The Champion pressed desperately into the kiss bestowed upon her, licking desperately into the Drider’s mouth and taking the taste of cum and sweet, burning venom into her own body. 

Each time she stopped to breathe, her mistress was there again, bestowing her with another kiss. Soon the burning was nothing more than another kick of pleasure that the Champion drunkenly needed. 

“Thank you, mistress, thank you, thank you.” The chant was muffled against wet, swollen lips, body trembling as if it were overloaded. 

Her mistress finally drew back, looking so kind. So wonderful, so delicious. “Oh what a good pet you’ve become. A good little morsel.” 

The Champion’s nipples hardened, the soft gossamer web rubbing teasingly against them as her limbs were spread out and something much larger than her mistress’ cock rubbed teasingly against her wet hole. 

She shuddered, it was so thick, so wonderful. “Oh I can see you want it~” The Drider whispered excitedly, groaning every time the thick hard something dipped inside the Champion’s pussy. “I really must have disappointed you before with my little cock, don’t worry, this will fill you much better. And leave you full.” 

She giggled as if in on a joke that the Champion had no idea about and maybe she’d have asked if the ache in her pussy hadn’t just been satisfied. The appendage pierced her and the stretch wasn’t entirely unfamiliar, though the Champion didn’t care to pinpoint why. She shuddered as liquid gushed inside her, covering the inside of her pussy and making her stomach begin to bulge. 

“Ooooh, that’s prettier than I expected,” the Drider hummed, stroking her fingers over her pet’s bulging stomach. “It’ll be even better when I put these inside you.” 

“Put what, mistress?” The words left her mouth in no more than a puff of air, dreamy but jittery with pleasure. 

More venom dripped into her mouth in reply. She couldn’t help but swallow and it only took a few more drops before she whined for the substance. “Don’t ask silly questions, little pet.”

The Champion nodded actively squeezing around the thing stuffing her pussy. She hadn’t noticed the ridges before but they sent excited little jolts up her spine. The appendage twisted and pressed inside her, certainly deeper than anything had before and yet to her lust-addled mind it was infinitely more satisfying. It finally seemed to settle though. “Such a good girl, my good little pet. Would you like what I have for you? Ask me nicely.” 

She needed something, anything, she was stuffed and yet nowhere near to orgasm. “Please, mistress-” she breathed. 

The Drider’s expression immediately brightened into glee and she pet the Champion’s cheek. “There now, what a good pet, hmm?” 

But the Champion wasn’t listening as she felt her hole stretch. Something was bulging and pushing along the appendage inside her. For a horrifying moment, through the haze, she worried that it would get stuck. But it oh so slowly eased past the entrance of her pussy before disappearing inside. The Champion groaned at the feeling as her body accepted whatever it was and she felt its journey as it pushed into her womb and settled hot and heavy. 

Of course, she should have trusted her mistress that it would fit.

The next bulge was pushing eagerly at her pussy before she had time to complete a thought. It stretched tight around the middle before her fuck hole relaxed a little, the egg gone again. But more were coming. Over and over, her pussy stretched and relaxed around eggs that sparked pleasure in her cunt. 

When the fifth pushed at the opening, she felt her body tremble with a deep burning orgasm that almost seemed to pull the egg up inside her. The Drider’s title tumbled from her dazed lips without even a thought of resistance and she was rewarded with another egg. 

Two more pushed her into a quieter orgasm, body buzzing at the feeling, her belly swollen and jostling with eggs. “Last one, my little morsel. Such a good girl, taking all these eggs for me.”

The final egg slipped in so easily it was like there’d never been any resistance at all. The appendage withdrawn, the Champion whined, she wanted it back, her pussy feeling empty. 

“Shh, shh, shh, little morsel.” Fingers stroked soothingly through her hair. “Be a good little pet and keep those safe for me. You don’t need to fight anymore, doesn’t that sound good?”

“Mistress…. Please…” She didn’t know if she wanted to be freed or to have something thick filling her pussy again but the plea was met with a condescending hair pet and food shoved in her mouth. 

“Hush, mistress will play with you later.” Something like relief settled in the Champion’s gut, blood still pumping with venom and she dutifully nodded and ate the food in her mouth. 

“Yes, mistress, thank you, mistress.”


End file.
